Project Summary Microscopy with spatial light modulators (SLMs) enables use of optical techniques to simultaneously monitor and manipulate the activity of neuronal ensembles, in vitro and in vivo. As a result of successful worldwide research in this field, suppliers of commercial two photon microscopes feel there is extensive product potential. As such, three commercial microscope suppliers have licensed patents to existing IP filed by Columbia University regarding use of photostimulation and adaptive optics in microscopy. The Meadowlark Optics (MLO) SLM is a key component in these commercial microscopes used to create the volume of foci for 3D, scan-less, multi-site, programmable excitation. However, 3D photoactivation with a traditional imaging system leaves an inability to monitor the response of neural circuits to photoactivation. Dr. Ji demonstrated that the MLO SLM used in her Bessel focus Scanning Technology (BEST) enables imaging over 1x1x0.4 mm3, with the depth of imaging limited by response time (167 Hz) and resolution (512x512) of the SLM. Development of a high resolution, high speed will extend the depth of imaging to 1 mm3. In the proposed research, MLO will commercialize the BEST module, as well as an axial focus translation (AFT) module for custom microscopes to reduce hurdles in adoption of volumetric imaging. MLO will present the optical design and specifications of the volumetric imaging solution to commercial microscope suppliers as well as provide commercial microscope suppliers with a second generation SLM for photoactivation that matches the field of view that the SLM can excite to the field of view and resolution of commercial microscopes. Beyond neuroscience, the SLM can be sold as a stand-alone product for researchers addressing needs of a wide range of applications.